coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5255 (23rd April 2002)
Plot Sally is embarrassed when she doesn't have enough money to pay for her groceries. Deirdre tells Sally to stop being so hard on herself over the business. Curly has a day off from looking after Ben and uses the time to go to see the council about funding. Blanche cadges money from Deirdre for a new outfit and hairdo. Fred admits to Mike to having domestic problems. Ken has to endure Aidan Critchley's rendition of a poem written about trolley pushing with the intention of humiliating him. Ken gives him the task of writing another on the theme of "Pushing Your Luck Instead of Trolleys." Curly goes to see Councillor Naysmith about funding, but is told the event will not even take place. Naysmith explains that they needed to apply for all sorts of permits weeks ago. Sally is visited by the police in connection with the fire. They say the insurance company are not happy with how and when the fire happened. Egged on by Mike, Fred drags Eve into the back room for a serious talk. Eve comes clean about Linda and Fred believes her, but then he tells her how Ray Sykes told him that he and Eve had never been divorced. It looks as if Blanche has been stood up by Archie. Eve admits to still being married and this makes Fred angry. They have a terrible fight and Eve walks out on Fred. Cast Regular cast *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Janette Forster - Corinne Ray Coward *Councillor Naysmith - Tom Lloyd-Roberts *DC Yeats - Julie Glover Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Reception, classroom and library *Weatherfield County Borough Council - Community funding office Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm on a Tuesday to make way for Champions League football coverage in the programme's usual Wednesday slot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fred and Eve's marriage lies in ruins. Curly's intervention wrecks Roy's plans. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,920,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Aidan Critchley's poem: "Is it a bird, is it a plane? No, it's SuperMarket Man! Some people push pills, some people push coke,? But our teacher isn't that kind of a bloke, When he got well past such youthful follies, In his old age he began pushing trollies, He would count them all out and bring them all back, So the supermarket boss wouldn't give him the sack. Out in the car park, who is this old crock? Why a good shepherd in search of his flock. Each missing trolley, marooned by the car flow. Like a sheep stands and waits for his friend...Mr. Baaaarlow". Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns